Just the Girl
by Countrygurl212
Summary: She laughs at my dreams, but I dream about her laughter. Strange as it seems she's the one I'm after! Sequel to "I'd Lie"
1. Cold and Cruel Attitude

Disclaimer: I do not own Ned's Declassified SSG or the song "Just the Girl" by The Click Five

Chapter 1

**She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'**

"_Think about it this way Ned," She began._

_All was silent as I waited for her to finish her sentence._

"_Maybe I lied."_

All day and for most of the night, the phrases _"Think about it this way Ned," _and _"Maybe I lied." _had been running through his head. It was about 12 in the afternoon and he was still in bed. He was exhausted. He hadn't had too great of a sleep last night. He had spent most of the night analyzing and reanalyzing his current situation with Moze.

He had really screwed up this time. Did she really like him as more than her best friend, or was that just a way of trying to mess with his mind? Knowing Moze it could go either way.

If she really did love him, it sure would explain a lot. I mean why else would she be so angry about him kissing Suzie? _Maybe because you told her you wanted to be a free man! _Ned thought to himself. Moze never liked when people lied to her. In a way he _had _lied.

Ned thought back to the day when they had gone to the beach.

"_You seen much of Suzie lately?" She had asked me innocently._

"_Nah," I remembered saying, carelessly flipping onto my back, into a back float. "We don't really talk much anymore."_

"_How come?" She asked surprised._

"_Well when you break up with a person there's really not too much to talk about anymore, besides who wants to take place in awkward conversations? I'd much rather just spend time with my best friend," I had said winking at her. "Plus I like being a free man!"_

_She was quiet for a moment. _

"_Well I guess that makes sense." She agreed. "It's not like I hold random conversations with Seth Powers. There's really not too much to talk about with him anyway."_

There were other instances where he had brought up, "I like being a free man." So why had he gone and kissed Suzie?

The more he thought about it, none of this made any sense at all. He had contraindicated himself in so many ways, no wonder Moze was angry with him.

The next question he found himself pondering was if she did have true feelings for him, did he feel the same way for her? Sure they had been best friends since they were in diapers, and had kissed numerous times, but did he really, truly, love her?

That he didn't know. He figured the best thing to do was to call Cookie. He always seemed to have the answers Ned was looking for. He pulled himself out of his bed and began rummaging around for his phone. _It was here somewhere! _After lifting up a pile of dirty laundry he found it.

He dialed Cookie's number and waited patiently, as the phone began to ring. It continued to ring until finally going to voicemail.

"_You've reached Simon Nelson Cook. I'm not here right now so please a message after the beep." _

Ned grumbled as he threw his phone onto his bed. How is it that Cookie could never be around when he needed him?

As if on cue, his phone began to ring. He quickly glanced at the caller-id and rejoiced.

"Hey, I'm so glad you called!" Ned said into the phone, in a rush.

"Woah buddy, slow down, you're starting to sound like Martin. Repeat that slowly." Cookie responded, with a small chuckle.

Ned let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding. "Do you think Moze likes me?" He asked out of no where.

"Well sure she likes you." Cookie said, "You have been best friends forever."

"No not-

Cookie cut him off.

"Oh you mean does she _still _like you, right? You did get in a pretty nasty fight the other day."

Sometimes Cookie could be so clueless.

Ned groaned aloud. "No, that's not what I mean! I mean do you think she, well, you know_ likes _me."

"Oh! That's what this is about? I don't know, go ask her." Cookie told him nonchalantly.

"I can't ask her! She won't speak to me remember." Ned said annoyed.

"Oh, that's right. Is this all you called me for?" Cookie asked, his voice taking on a very serious tone. "I have some stuff I need to get done, college apps, you know the drill."

Ned sighed; maybe calling Cookie wasn't one of his better ideas after all.

"Right, okay, sorry to bug you." Ned responded.

"No, it's no problem; I'm serious about talking to her though. That's probably your best option."

"I guess. I'll talk to you later then?"

"Yea, I'll call you tonight to see how things turned out."

Ned added a goodbye, and flopped back down onto his bed. That's not what he had been expecting to hear from Cookie. It's not like he could just walk over and ask her. They were fighting, or so he thought. In reality though even if they weren't fighting that's not exactly something you ask lightly.

"Do you love me?" Hahaha! NOT!

Maybe, he could just talk to her; he didn't have to ask her that exactly, but maybe seeing her might be enough. They hadn't talked to each other in a couple of days.

Ned smiled. That sounded like a great plan. He opened his bedroom door and walked down the stairs, about to open the front door, when his mom stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Mrs. Bigby asked her son.

"Oh, I was just going to go over to Moze's house." He said in response.

"Dressed like that?" His mother asked him questionably. "I think she might get the wrong idea."

Ned looked down at his attire and grumbled. He was still in boxer shorts and didn't have a shirt on. He quickly ran back up the stairs. Good thing his mom had been there. That could have been totally embarrassing. Sure she had seen him dressed like that before, but this was different. It was the middle of the day and he was going to her house. That was not the impression he was going for, especially when they hadn't seen each other in a few days.

He pulled out a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt and dressed himself quickly. He opened his bedroom door once again and headed back down the stairs. His mom was still downstairs. She was sitting in the den reading a book.

"That's better." She said, chuckling from behind her book.

"Hey, it's not my fault I never would have noticed."

"Mmhhm, well let me know how things go. You haven't been over to the Mosely's in quite a while."

"I know, I think it's time we talk about what happened the other day."

"Good I'm glad to hear that. Have a good time!" Mrs. Bigby said cheerfully.

"I will. Bye Mom!"

"Bye Son,"

Ned headed out the door and walked down his driveway. He noticed Moze was already outside, sitting on the swing on the Mosely's porch. She always sat there when she needed to think about things. Maybe she was thinking about him.

He made his way down the driveway and walked over to where she was sitting next door. She didn't seem to notice him, as she was staring off into space.

He quietly took a seat next to her.

"Hey," He whispered.

"AHHH!" Moze shrieked, loudly enough to shatter his eardrums. "Don't you ever sneak up on me like that again!" She warned, her tone threatening.

"Sorry, sorry!" He told her sincerely.

"So why are you here?" She asked, looking him up and down as if he were the enemy.

"To talk to you, if that's okay?"

"Not really." She said adamantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay then…" Ned responded letting his words trail off.

He watched her for a moment as she kept her head turned in the opposite direction, as if afraid to look at him.

"Why do you do this?" She asked him, now meeting his gaze. Her eyes were cold and she looked like, at any moment, she might punch him in the face.

"Do what?" He asked confused.

"Talk to me like there's nothing wrong." She hissed.

This frightened Ned. He rarely ever saw Moze angry and when he did it scared him tremendously. Never before had he been the cause of the anger either, so this was a totally new experience. One he wasn't sure he wanted to have to endure again.

"What do you want me to say? I know I screwed up; I'm just trying to fix things."

She laughed at him. Actually more like cackled.

"Fine, fix away!" She told him bitterly. Her eyes softening a little bit, but not by much.

"Alright, well for the record I am sorry about how I acted at my party. I shouldn't have said what I said. I did already apologize, but I guess once wasn't enough. What I did was wrong. I told you that I wanted to be a free man, and than you caught me kissing Suzie. Not exactly the smartest move on my part."

"No way, Sherlock." She told him, her body stiffening.

"Would you stop with the snide remarks? I apologized to you and I would appreciate it if you would accept it."

"Accept it? Yea okay? So then you can just break my heart again?" She asked tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

She pushed the fresh tears that were forming away, and got up from her seat on the swing.

"I knew what I was talking about when I said never wanted to speak to you again. Let's keep it that way."

She said slamming her front door, leaving Ned gaping once again.

**She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'**

**A: N **The sequel has finally arrived! :) I would like to send a special shout out to ravenrocks191 for private messaging me and telling me how much she enjoyed "I'd Lie" and couldn't wait for my sequel. I know this took me quite a while, but I had a serious case of writers block. I hope you all enjoyed it! I know it's not the longest chapter, but I think that it turned out well. Not to worry the next chapter will be longer and not as depressing. PLEASE REVIEW!!

Much Love

Countrygurl212


	2. Pool Time

Chapter 2

**She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion**

It had been exactly a week since the incident on the Mosely's porch. Every time Ned had made an attempt to try and talk to her, she wasn't home. Or at least that's what Mrs. Mosely told him, when ever she answered the door. Knowing Moze, it was probably just something she was telling her mom to say, every time he came over.

When he would look out his window to see if she was around, her curtains would be drawn closed. She was good, but Ned was not going to let her slip from his fingers. They were best friends, and that took a lot of commitment and many sacrifices. He was not about to loose such a bond over three silly, little, arguments.

Even though she had told him she never wanted to see him again, he was positive that would change soon. If anything was going to amend between the pair, it would be today. Missy was having a pool party for all the seniors.

It was kind of like a going away party, since they would probably not keep in touch with all the friends they had made through out the years. In a way it was almost like a reunion for middle school as well. Seeing as the high school they attended was exceptionally big, they didn't get to see everyone as often as they would have liked.

Missy was definitely not Ned's favorite person. She had a huge 'thing' for him in middle school, and was persistently on his case. In truth she kind of scared him. Honestly though, she seemed to frighten everyone.

This was Ned's perfect opportunity to get Moze to talk to him.

He was lost in his thoughts when his phone began to ring. He reached into his pocket and answered, with out even checking the caller-id. He figured it was probably Cookie, or maybe… it just might be…

"Hello?" He answered with slight enthusiasm, the idea that it could be Moze exciting him.

A girl's voice answered, but it was not the voice that he had been hoping to hear.

"Hi Ned!" Suzie chorused, excitedly.

Ned cursed to himself, for not checking the caller-id. He had been ignoring most of Suzie's calls lately. He figured it probably wouldn't help his situation with Moze, if he were to keep in touch with the 'enemy'.

She took his silence as the perfect opportunity to start blabbing.

"You're going to Missy's party, right?" She asked him.

He nodded, but than realized that she couldn't see him.

"Yea…" He responded.

It must have been the answer she was looking for, because her voice became very high-pitched with pleasure.

"That's soo great!" She told him. "I've missed you. It seems like you're never around any more. Every time I try calling you, no one answers. I thought something was wrong."

"No, no, I'm okay. Sorry about not answering a lot of your calls. I've been pretty busy lately."

_Yea, pretty busy trying to win Moze over_. He thought to himself.

"Too busy to make time for your girlfriend?" She asked, hurt.

He let out a loud sigh, which he was sure she could hear even over the phone.

"I thought we discussed this, we're not together." He told her, trying not to hurt her feelings, actually it was more like damage her ego.

_That was definitely something Moze would say_. He thought to himself. He seriously missed her, or at least the girl she used to be. But, that was before this whole mess.

"Than why did you kiss me at your party?" She asked, confused.

This was something else he wasn't truly able to explain to Moze.

"Here's the thing. If I remember correctly, you kissed me first. You were so alone and desperate that day, that you needed to feel important. For some reason, you thought I'd make that better."

"You did. I realized that I'm in love with you." She told him sincerely.

Ned couldn't help but gasp. He had been waiting forever to hear her say those words to him. Yet for some reason, now, he felt nothing. He was most certain that he didn't, in fact, love her back.

"I can't lie to you. I think it's only fair if I tell you the truth. Please don't take this the wrong way, but I don't love you back."

There was no response; all he heard was her crying.

"I'm sorry! Really! But there are plenty of other guys out there who would be willing to be your boyfriend. Everyone has a special someone. I'm just not that guy."

He couldn't help but wonder if he would ever find a girl that he felt that way for. He really thought Suzie was the one. But, for some strange reason, it was like something was holding him back. It was as if his heart belonged with someone else.

"I really am sorry!" He told her again. "But, it's like my heart belongs somewhere else."

That really seemed to rev her up. "It's Mosely isn't it?" She shouted accusingly. "Everyone told me not to get involved with you, that you really only cared for her, but I was like, 'they're just friends.' How wrong I was. No wonder you guys were never in any serious relationships. You were holding out for each other. Everyone else seemed to know this; I was just too stupid to believe it. I guess it's true what they say. Guys and girls really can't be friends."

It took a moment for Ned to digest all this information. "You think I'm in love with Moze?" He asked, dumbstruck.

"Well yea I do. Actually it's more like I know."

"You know absolutely nothing!" He told her, "We're not in love. We're friends. Or at least we were friends. Now she won't even speak to me, because of you!"

"Because of me? Oh that's priceless." She told him. He could almost sense the snarl that was most likely forming on her face. "Why do you think that it is? What do I have to do with this little argument you two had a few weeks ago? Was she mad because you were kissing me? NEWS FLASH! If she was, which I'm sure that was the main reason of the fight, why do you think that is? BECAUSE SHE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU, YOU IDIOT!"

"She's not in love with me." He repeated into the phone, but it was no use, Suzie had already hung up.

--

Cookie took one look at Ned and groaned.

"Why aren't you in your swim suit?" He asked. "Missy's party starts in 15 minutes!"

Ned was lying on his bed, still fully clothed. "Do you think Moze is in love with me?" He asked aloud, his voice dream-like.

Cookie sighed. "Maybe, but you need to put your trunks on, or we'll never make it on time."

"Suzie thinks she's in love with me." He said his voice still dream-like.

"Snap out of it!" Cookie cried out. "Did you hear me? We have 15 minutes, and you know me, I hate to be late!"

Ned peeled himself from his bed and grabbed his swim trunks that were lying next to him. "Okay, okay. Just let me change and I'll be ready in a second."

He made his way to his bathroom and ran a comb through his hair, as he met his reflection in the glass. If Moze really did like him, that would explain the whole 'Maybe I lied' thing.

He let out a breath and put a cold wash cloth to his face. He needed to stop thinking about this. Suzie probably just made the whole thing up. Sure he had thought of it too, maybe once or twice, but he knew that they were just friends.

Ned heard a knock on the door and practically jumped.

"Are you done yet?" Cookie asked impatiently.

"Yea, yea I'm coming." He quickly stripped down and threw on his swim trunks. He opened the door to see Cookie sitting on his bed, tapping his foot with irritation.

"I'm ready." Ned responded.

Cookie leaped off the bed and made his way down the stairs, Ned right behind him. Once they made it out the front door and to the driveway Cookie started talking.

"Which car are we taking?" He questioned Ned. "My car doesn't have much gas in it. Can we take your pick-up?"

"Sure that's fine." Ned had grabbed the keys on the way out just in case.

"Cool."

Cookie and Ned both hopped in the truck and they were zooming down the road in no time.

--

Ned took one look at Moze and smiled. She looked happy, which was a very good sign. Maybe a little time a part had done them some good. She was standing with Lisa and they were both giggling about something or other.

The party was packed. Everywhere he looked he saw mostly familiar faces. Seth was stretched out on a lawn chair with Evelyn by his side. They looked extremely happy together.

In the pool were Coconut Head and Martin. They had both managed to stay single. Poor Martin still talked way too much, turning most girls off. And Coconut Head was friends with him, so he assumed that was why Coconut Head hadn't found anyone. Truth be told they were good guys. He was sure once they were off to college they would each find a special girl.

On another set of lawn chairs were Loomer and Suzie. They looked pretty cozy as well. Ned smiled to himself. _Looks like Suzie has recovered okay._

"So, how's it going cutie?" Missy asked Ned, draping her arm around him, startling him from his thoughts.

Ned shot a look at Cookie for help. Cookie shrugged and did his best at distracting her.

"Look over there, it's Faymen." Cookie said, pointing off into the distance. Instantly she was gone, finding a new prospect to flirt with.

"Thanks Cook. I owe you one."

"Nah! No big!"

"I'm gonna go talk to Lisa. You can come with if you want." He said, gesturing towards Moze who was still standing by the pool with Lisa.

Ned grinned, as he followed Cookie over to where the girls were.

"Hey, Ladies!" Cookie said, smiling widely.

"Hey, Cookie I haven't seen you in forever!" Moze said giving him a hug. Oblivious to the fact that Ned was standing near by.

"Yeah, it's been a while." He said smiling, as he admired Lisa out of the corner of his eye.

Lisa was next to embrace him. "I was afraid you weren't coming Simon! You're never late for anything." She explained, as Cookie gave her a small peck on the lips.

"That would be Ned's fault." He said, throwing an arm around his shoulder after releasing Lisa from his squeeze.

As if just realizing Ned was there, Moze's eyes grew wide and her smile turned into a frown.

"I thought you weren't coming." She said resentfully.

"Wouldn't miss it!" He said enthusiastically.

"Should have known." She mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Ned asked her teasingly.

"Nothing." She said, plastering on a fake closed lip smile.

He looked away from her intense gaze and his eyes seemed to meet Suzie's from across the yard.

She was smirking. 'I told you so' written across her face.

He smirked back. Nothing was going on between him and Moze. Why couldn't she or anyone else for that matter understand that? They were fighting. This proved that Moze was not in love with him. She was hardly even speaking to him.

As Ned's eyes traveled back to Moze he noticed how nice she looked in her bikini. The one he had seen her in so many times. For some reason, today it looked exceptional on her.

Breaking the silence, Moze spoke first. "So are you upset Suzie's moved on to someone else, now? I mean wasn't it obvious that she would go back to Loomer? She always does." She said, her eyes softening with pity.

"I was never in love with Suzie. So what does it matter?" He asked her, now returning her intense gaze. Two could play at this game.

"I beg to differ. Why else would you be making out with her?"

"You never let me explain why." He told her. "She was upset and wanted to feel needed."

"She wanted to feel needed? That's a load of bull."

That seemed to be the last straw. Moze looked angry once again. Her gaze fell from his face to the pool and than back again.

As if knowing what she was about to do, he frowned. "You wouldn't dare!"

"We'll see about that."

All it took was one very large push, and the next thing Ned knew, he was in the water.

**She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion**

**A:N **Oh my oh my! I was so happy with the amount of reviews I got for my first chapter! I love you all! Keep them coming, they make me feel great! I'm glad to know that everyone appreciates what I am writing, and that they enjoy it! This has to be one of my favorite chapters that I have ever written for anything. The phone conversation with Suzie was my all time favorite part!

PLEASE REVIEW!!

Much Love!!


	3. Mailboxes and Red Paint

Chapter 3

**She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after**

Ned cursed to himself, as he felt his body hit the water with great force. He pulled himself up from the pools surface, and looked up to see a smiling Moze. _Great! _He thought to himself, this is not what he had been planning. He raked his brain to remember what he had done to get her mad enough to push him in. One simple word, Suzie.

He watched Moze, and their eyes met from across the pool. Everyone around them was quiet, waiting to see who was going to make the next move. He was not going to back down. He looked at her more intently, so intently that she had to look away. Before he could even make his way out of the pool, she turned her back on him and started walking in the opposite direction. She wanted nothing to do with him, once again.

Ned groaned, as he listened to the silence around him.

"Okay, show's over. You can all start talking now!" He exclaimed annoyance in his tone.

He swam over to the ladder and pulled himself up and out of the pool. The silence was now broken, as everyone seemed to have picked right back up on their conversations.

Once he was out of the pool, he shook his head letting all the dripping water fall from his hair and onto the concrete. He looked around the yard and spotted Cookie right away. He was sitting on a plastic lawn chair with Lisa at his side.

Ned made his way over to them, and casually took a seat next to him. When Cookie stopped talking to Lisa, Ned cut in.

"Hey, do you mind if I take the truck home. You can find a ride with somebody else right? I'm just really not in the mood to stick around much longer." He explained, quietly, to Cookie.

"Yeah, sure buddy, no problem." He said nonchalantly.

"Awesome, thanks man." Ned told him genuinely.

"Anytime," Cookie responded coolly.

Ned took off with a sprint, as he made his way to his pickup truck. He knew Cookie wanted to stick around, and it would be unfair to make him leave. As long as he could catch a ride home, it was no big deal.

He pulled out his keys from the pocket in his trunks. They were all wet, but he was sure that wouldn't be too big of a problem. He manually unlocked the door and climbed in. He turned the key into the ignition and the engine roared to life. Before he knew it he was lost in his thoughts, once again.

Somehow, now, when ever he was around Moze, things seemed to go completely haywire. She was seriously angry with him. In all their years of friendship she had never been this mad, and it kind of freaked him out.

Missy's house was relatively close to his own so it didn't take too long for him to get home. Once he pulled his truck into the driveway, he gunned the engine and pulled out his car key. He opened the front door to his house and walked in.

"Hey, sweetie, how was the pool party?" His mom asked him. She was sitting in the den and the T.V was on. She was most likely watching one of her afternoon soap operas, which all moms seemed to love.

"It was okay." He said his voice dead-pan as he made his way up the stairs.

Once he made his way into his room, he decided he would go sit out on his balcony. He hadn't done that in what seemed like years. What was the sense of having a balcony if he never used it?

He opened the doors that lead out to it, and plopped down into one of the lawn chairs that he kept out there. He had a perfect view of Moze's balcony, which he found kind of strange. How many houses were built now days with balconies that faced each other? As he stared at the Mosely's house, he couldn't help but wish that he and Moze were close friends again.

She was the one girl that he actually trusted and cared about. She was more than a best friend to him, it was something he couldn't really explain, but he liked the way he felt when he thought about it. She made him feel angry, and sad, and all other kinds of crazy things, but most importantly, she made him happy.

Out of nowhere he heard Suzie's words echoing in his head.

"_No wonder you guys were never in any serious relationships. You were holding out for each other. Everyone else seemed to know this; I was just too stupid to believe it. I guess it's true what they say. Guys and girls really can't be friends."_

He felt heat rise to his face, as realization seemed to sink in. Suzie was right. For once, she actually knew what she was talking about. After all these years of denying it he couldn't seem to fight it anymore.

He was in love with his best friend.

He let himself take in what he had just thought and realized that it was true. The truest statement he had heard in years. If only he had come to this conclusion a lot sooner.

She hated him now.

"OH MY GOSH! STUPID CAR! STUPID MAILBOX! GRRRR!" He heard a familiar voice shriek. The voice was unmistakable. It was, of course, Moze.

"I'M SO DEAD, SO, SO, SO, DEAD! GAHHH!!" She continued to scream. Soon after a few choice profanity words escaped her lips.

Ned made his way down the ladder that was attached to his balcony. _Something must be seriously wrong,_ he muttered under his breath. She was extremely angry. Only once in his entire lifetime had he ever heard her swear like this. He was confused as to why she was so upset.

After making his way down the ladder, he walked over to where Moze was standing. She looked as if she was about ready to pull her hair out, she was so frustrated.

"Are you okay?" He asked her worried.

That was all he had to say, and she broke down crying. The urge to comfort her was unbearable. He held out his arms, as if to hug her, and she willingly, to his surprise fell into his arms.

"Shhh," He said, as he let her sob onto his bare chest. "What ever it is, it'll be okay."

"The mailbox!" She cried out. "It's broken!"

"It's a mailbox Moze, its fine. My parents could care less. Besides it looks good with all those little red spots of paint from where your car rubbed against it." He told her, making her laugh. She seemed to lighten up a little bit at his comment.

"See! There's the laughter I've been dreaming about!"

This only made her laugh harder.

"What?" He asked, "That wasn't supposed to be funny." He said looking down at her, as he wiped a few stray tears from her eyes.

"Well it was." She said, still sniffling.

There had to be something deeper than hitting the mailbox that was bothering her, because Moze hardly ever cried.

"How about we go onto the swing, on your front porch and you can tell me more about what happened." He said, hoping to get a full story out of her.

"I guess." She said a little wearily.

He let her go, instantly regretting it afterwards. She fit so perfectly in his arms, that it was almost unreal.

She smiled a little, as he kissed the top of her forehead. They made their way over to the porch and they both sat down onto the swing. Everything seemed normal for a few moments.

Moze pushed off with her feet, seeming at a loss for words, as the swing lurched forward a little. Finally, she started to speak.

"The thing is I was just so angry…at you." She began, mumbling the last part. "That I couldn't control it. I just lost it, I was driving too fast and I just hit the mailbox and now the car is all banged up, and my dad is going to kill me, and I'm such an idiot." She cried out, tears forming at the corners of her eyes, once again.

"Moze, you're not an idiot." Ned told her softly.

He watched her carefully; her eyes were glued to the floor. He reached out and pulled her face towards his. He felt himself becoming lost in her chocolate brown eyes, as his blue eyes met hers.

"You were just mad," He said. "At me, for who knows what."

She looked away. "You _know _why I'm mad at you!"

"Yes, I do know why. I was just kidding. Take a joke. I'm trying to break the tension here."

"You're not breaking it, you're making it worse." She said, now, keeping her eyes from connecting with his, as she looked away from him. "You can be so annoying sometimes." She said, smiling a bit.

"That's why you love me." He responded cheerfully.

"As a friend!" He quickly added, realizing how weird that may have sounded.

"I hate you, remember." She reminded him, letting her eyes meet his own again.

The way she said it seemed playful almost. As their eyes connected he could feel a strange connection forming between them. They seemed to be getting right back on track. Or at least he hoped…

"Kind of hard to forget." He responded. _Especially when I just realized I'm in love with you_.

**She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after**

**A:N **I couldn't think of a good way to end this chapter. So I figured this would be a good stopping point. This leaves you all hanging, wondering as to what might happen next. It does have to follow the song though, so don't get too excited. I'm leaving for Florida soon so I won't be able to update for at least 7 days. I hoped this tied you all over. Once again it's not the longest chapter ever, but it's fitting. Next one will hopefully be lengthier. PLEASE REVIEW, and let me know what you think!

MUCH LOVE!!


	4. Chicken Soup and Romance Movies

Chapter 4

**Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone els****e**

Their eyes stayed locked as Ned let his mind wander in a million different directions. Looking at her like this he wanted more than anything to kiss her, but he wasn't sure if that would be the best idea. Even as he thought this he couldn't bring himself to look away. His eyes wandered from her chocolate brown eyes to her lips. They were a soft pale pink, full and beautiful as always.

_Stop!_He commanded himself. With these thoughts running through his head, he was not going to be able to ever function correctly around her again. He didn't even know if they were back to being friends yet. He tried to silence his thoughts, but it was no use.

Ned noticed Moze was very quiet throughout this whole battle in his mind. Should he say something to break the awkwardness he was feeling, and he was sure she felt as well? Before he could consider that thought, for any longer, Moze spoke.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, her cheeks turning a soft shade of pink. Her cheeks were now the same shade as her lips.

"Looking at you like what?" He asked trying to keep himself from doing something he would regret.

"You were just staring at me like you had never seen me before. Are you feeling okay?" She asked concerned.

_All seemed to be forgotten! She was acting like her old self again. She wasn't mad anymore._ He couldn't help himself, as a huge grin spread across his face.

"What's with the big smile? I really don't think you are feeling very well."

She lifted her hand up to his forehead and he could feel butterflies forming at the pit of his stomach.

"Gosh Ned! You're blazing hot! I think you should go lay down or something. You don't look too good."

"I'm fine, really. I don't need to lie down. I've never felt better actually!"

Moze just shook her head. "I think you have a fever."

"I don't have a fever; I'm absolutely fine, honestly! People can get hot every once and a while with out having a fever."

"I know, but you're acting really strange." She explained, concern in her eyes. "I think I'm going to walk you back to your house."

"Why? I feel fine! I don't want to go back!" Ned whined.

"You're acting like a baby. Let's go!" Moze said getting up from her spot on the swing.

"You can't make me go anywhere; I'm a big boy I can make my own choices. I would know if I'm sick or not!"

"I'm calling your mom and we'll see what she has to say about all this."

"What am I five years old? There is no point in calling my mom, I'm FINE!"

"Alright I won't call your mom, but than you can at least come in and I'll make you some chicken soup." She told him.

"Chicken soup?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, chicken soup. My mom always makes it for me when I'm not feeling good."

"But, I feel fine, remember?."

"We made an agreement. You can come in, or I'll call your mom." She explained stubbornly.

Man she would stop at nothing to get what she wanted.

"Okay, okay I'll come in, but it's only to prove to you that I'm not sick. Go ahead make your chicken soup, but remember I'm-

Moze cut him off. "You're fine. Yes I heard you the first time, but you don't look fine and I want to make sure you're okay."

_Aww she wants to make sure I'm okay! How sweet! _Ned thought to himself.

"Well if you insist." He said, pulling himself up from the swing he had been sitting on for quite some time now.

"Than follow me." Moze said, opening the front door to her house.

As he walked in behind her, his smile turned to a frown. He couldn't believe how long it had been since he had been in the Mosely's house. Everything still looked the same, but it was just an odd feeling to not feel as welcome as he use to.

Ned would come over here almost every day, and she came over to his own house just as often. It was almost as if they were family. They knew their way around each others houses so well. Now he felt like a stranger walking into a house for the first time. It hadn't been that long, but it seemed like forever in Ned's eyes.

"Go ahead and make your self comfortable, on the couch, and I'll make the soup for you." Moze told him pulling him from his thoughts.

"Okay," Ned said simply.

He made his way over to the sofa, in the family room, and smiled to himself. He watched Moze hum aloud as she looked for a pot to put the soup in. From his spot on the sofa he had a perfect view of the kitchen.

"Why don't you get yourself a blanket?" She asked him. She was standing in front of the stove now.

"You just told me I was hot. Why would I need a blanket?" He asked her curiously.

"Because if you do have a fever than you're probably going to get the chills at any given moment."

"Yea, yea, whatever." Ned said as he reached for the blanket that was draped around the back of the couch.

The Mosely's living room was quite homey. There was a fireplace off to the side, and the couch was angled so that it faced the flat screen TV. They had bought the TV as a Christmas present for the whole family last year. Unlike Ned, Moze was an only child. So things got pretty quiet around here.

He wrapped himself up in the blanket and instantly felt more comfortable. Hopefully Moze would sit next to him once she finished making the soup. He wanted to be close to her. He pictured her pressed up against his side, with the fireplace on, and a great movie playing in the background. They would make the perfect pair, why he hadn't seen this years ago he had no clue. He hoped he wasn't too late.

"Can we watch a movie?" Ned asked her from where he was sitting on the couch.

Moze shrugged her shoulders, "I suppose. What did you want to see?"

Ned knew he would get bonus points if he let her pick the movie for once. When ever they watched movies he always chose.

"I don't care, you can pick." He said casually.

Moze almost dropped the spoon she was holding in her hand. "I can pick? Wow you must be really sick. The last time I picked a movie we were like 12."

"I'm not sick, I thought I would be nice and let you choose, for once. We haven't been on the best terms lately, as you know, and this is my way of making it up to you. Is that so wrong of me?" He had her this time.

She froze in her spot. "I guess not. But, this means I can pick any movie at all? Even a really sappy chick flick?" She asked eagerly.

Ned groaned slightly, "Yes any movie you want, even a sappy chick flick."

Moze pumped her arm in the air. Truth be told she was always a hopeless romantic, although she hardly ever dared to show that side of her. She preferred to keep that side of herself private. Ned of course knew this seeing as he always made sure he could choose the movie, not wanting to watch a romantic comedy.

Having Moze happy was the best part of his day. When she was happy, she lit up the whole room with her smile.

"Soups ready!" Moze exclaimed, as she took down two bowls from the cabinets above the stove and got out a package of crackers from the pantry.

"Alright," Ned said not bothering to get up from his position on the couch.

"In order to eat it, you have to get up. What do you think I am? Your maid? I made the soup and now you can come get it." She said laughing a little, but there was now a hint of bitterness in her eyes.

Had he said something wrong? Ned thought back to what they had been discussing before, and nothing horrible came to mind.

"Why do you look so confused? Get up you lazy bum." She said playfully.

He assumed there was no winning this argument, and he did want to stay on her good side for as long as possible, so he made an effort to get up.

She was smiling at him now.

"You still haven't decided on a movie yet." Ned told her, pouring some soup into his bowl.

"I guess I haven't." She said, now filling her own bowl with soup.

Ned finished filling his bowl and was about to sit down at one of the chairs around the kitchen table, when Moze stopped him.

"We can eat in the family room if you want." Moze said, "Then we can eat while we watch the movie."

"Okay, that's cool, but you still haven't told me what movie we're watching." He said making his way back towards the couch.

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" She said mysteriously.

"Fine, fine." Ned said as he flopped back down onto the couch. He grabbed his soup that he had put on the coffee table and took a big sip. It tasted warm and delicious, the perfect combination.

"This is actually really good!" Ned said impressed.

"Of course it's good, it's my mom's recipe and we both know she's a hell of a cook." Moze responded, making her way towards the entertainment center. She pulled out a movie that Ned thought looked vaguely familiar.

She opened up the case and popped it into the DVD player. She hit play and the opening credits started.

"What exactly is this again?" Ned asked her curiously.

Moze made her way towards the couch and sat down next to him. Not as close as Ned would have liked, but he couldn't exactly complain.

"It's the Notebook." She told him beaming.

"The Notebook? What is that? Is it that weird movie where the guy tells a story to his wife because she forgot her life with him?"

Moze laughed. "Yes, that's right! How do you know what this is about, anyway?" She asked. "Don't tell me that in your spare time you watch romance movies."

Ned laughed now too. "No! My mom made me watch this with her. She was crying like a baby. I just laughed for most of it."

Moze looked horrified. "You did not!" She said reaching over to slap him on the arm.

"I did!" He told her truthfully.

"This is one of the most romantic movies of all time, not to mention incredibly sad, and you laughed."

Ned just nodded.

"Remind me again why I hang out with you?"

"Because you know you can't resist my smooth moves." He said leaning up against her now.

"Yea, right!"

"So does this mean we're friends again? No more fighting?"

Surprisingly she didn't move away from him. "I guess, but I'm still mad at you."

"Right, let me know when you're not mad any more."

She shrugged, "You'll find out eventually."

All was quiet for a while as they both stared at the screen. Ned didn't hate the movie too much, but it's not like he would admit that to her. Every once and a while his gaze would flicker from the screen to Moze. She looked so beautiful, just as she had earlier.

All of a sudden the urge to kiss her came flooding back to him. She just looked so incredibly breathtaking that he couldn't help himself. All their friendly banter today made him realize that maybe things could be going in the direction he was hoping for.

She tore her gaze from the screen and looked at him, their eyes connecting again.

He couldn't resist it any longer. He reached a hand out to cup her face and before he could stop himself, his lips were on hers.

She responded right away. Kissing him with great passion when all of a sudden she seemed to have realized what she was doing. His arms were snaked around her waist and her own arms were wrapped around his neck. She dropped her arms and gave him a push. So hard in fact that he hit the ground.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" She shouted angrily.

Ned was startled, and not to mention breathless. He had no idea what to say.

"You do this to me time and time again, and you think I would learn. Just leave!" She ranted.

"I don't want to leave." He said, his voice small.

"Then why did you do what you just did? Let me guess, was it because you _like_ me? Ha-ha that's a good one."

Ned felt himself crumble inside. He pulled himself up off the floor and made his way to the door, he closed it behind him with out another word. Somehow he had screwed up once again, but he couldn't help himself he didn't want to be with anyone else. It was Moze he wanted.

_I guess it's true what they_ say, he thought to himself. _People do crazy things when they're in love!_

**Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone els****e**

**A: N**** :) **I'm back! Unfortunately school is starting soon, so I won't be able to update quite as frequently. So please be patient. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter; it's on the longer side for once. Another crazy ending I know, but that's my favorite part, leaving my readers guessing about what's going to happen next. PLEASE REVIEW!!

Much Love!!


	5. Monday's are not his favorite day

Chapter 5

**She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for**

Another yawn escaped Ned's lips as he reached over and hit the snooze button on his alarm clock. His alarm shouldn't even be going off, it was Saturday morning. Ned pulled up his comforter and tried to get himself comfortable. Just as he was about to fall back asleep, there was a loud knock at his bedroom door. The knocking continued, until finally the door flew open.

"Time to get up!" His little sister Emma yelled obnoxiously.

Ned pulled the covers up even further. Maybe if he just ignored her she would go away. No such luck. She began throwing her stuffed bear at him, "TIME TO GET UP!" She continued to yell.

"It's Saturday, go back to sleep!" He cried from under his blankets. It came out as a muffled attempt.

"It's not Saturday." Emma said, pulling the covers off of her big brother. "It's Monday."

"Monday? No it's not!" Ned protested, holding back a yawn. "I think you have your days mixed up."

"Do not! Mom told me to wake you up. She said you were going to be late for school if you didn't get up in like 5 minutes."

Ned groaned. He pulled himself up from his warm bed and looked at his clock that was sitting on his night stand.

"7:20. School starts in 10 minutes!"

"I know that's why mom told me to wake you up, silly." Emma explained.

Ned opened his closet frantically. He pulled out a random t-shirt and a pair of jeans from his dresser drawer. He now paced the room in search of his backpack.

"Where's my backpack?" He asked Emma.

"I think it's in the kitchen." She replied.

"Great! Thanks!" He exclaimed.

He gave his sister a quick kiss, on the top of her head, and ran down the stairs.

"Hi mom, bye mom." Ned said, as he grabbed his backpack from its spot on the ground and hurriedly exited his front door.

Once he was about halfway down the driveway he realized he didn't have his keys.

"Gah!" He shouted to no one in particular, as he ran back up the steps to his porch. He flung open the door and spotted his keys right away. They were on the table in the entryway.

He snatched them and ran back out the door. He could tell this was going to be a long day.

--

Once he arrived at school Ned was exhausted. His day had been full of homework and boring lectures. Man he hated Monday's. Ned walked to his locker, extremely glad the day was almost over. He spun the combination on his lock and it opened with ease.

"Hey Jennifer!" Ned heard Suzie call from a few lockers down.

He hadn't talked to Suzie since the pool party and quite frankly he was glad. Moze on the other hand had refused to talk to him all day. She was still ticked at him from yesterday. Which she should be, he had to admit it had been pretty stupid on his part, but he couldn't help himself. Next time he would have to keep his feelings for her to a minimum if he even wanted to stay friends with her.

"Hi," Moze muttered back in response.

Ned pretended to be busy putting stuff away as he listened to their conversation. He kept an eye on them as he did this.

Suzie stepped closer to Moze now. Apparently small talk was over for her, as she jumped straight to her point.

"Now that Ned and I broke up, I thought you would have made your move."

"Made my move? What are you talking about?" Moze asked, looking her straight in the eye. Suzie never scared her.

"You know what I'm talking about Jennifer; you can give up your little charade now. We all know you like Ned. So now that Billy and I are back together, I thought you'd be all over Ned. He's not tied down now. Free. Yours. What's not to understand?"

"I don't like Ned. We're friends. Okay. End of story. Would you just give it up already?"

Ned smiled to himself. At least she still called him her friend that was a start.

"You're lying through your teeth Mosely. I can see it in your eyes. You want him bad."

At this point they both glanced over in his direction. Ned continued to rummage through his locker as if he had no idea they were talking about him. He didn't want to blow his cover.

"Fine. Whatever. I like him. Will you leave me alone?"

Ned couldn't help himself from smiling now. She _did_ like him. This was all so easy now, but yet so complicated.

"Ahaha! I _knew_ it!" She said pointing a finger accusingly at her.

"Great you knew it. Now leave me alone!" Moze cried out in frustration.

Suzie just smiled, as she walked off leaving Moze angry and annoyed.

Ned knew exactly what he needed to do. Once Suzie was gone he made his way over to her.

"Hey," He said trying to contain his excitement.

"I'm not talking to you, remember?" Moze said, turning her back to him, as she closed her locker and began to walk off.

"Wait," Ned tried again. He put his hand on her back and she surprisingly stopped.

"I'm listening," She explained gruffly.

"Then turn around. I don't want to talk to your back." Ned responded.

She did as he said, and he looked at her and grinned. She really was beautiful.

"I heard what you said to Suzie." He said quietly.

Her face was a million different emotions. Happy was definitely not one of them. She looked like she was going to snap at any given moment.

"I only said that because Suzie wouldn't shut up. I don't like you. Why would I like you? After all the hell you've put me through you're the last person on earth I would actually like." She said rambling. "You could kiss me right now and it would have absolutely no affect on me. Just like it had no affect on me yesterday."

Ned didn't even think twice as to what he was about to do.

He took a step closer to her and cupped her face in his hands. Their lips met and in a matter of seconds they were kissing. She didn't even hesitate this time. He kissed her slowly and tentatively at first but soon it didn't seem to matter any more. He kissed her more intensely now and she kissed him right back with that same amount of intensity. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. She showed mixed emotions.

"Nothing. You could do it again and it still wouldn't faze me in the slightest."

So Ned did as she said. Their lips met again and he could feel himself getting lost in her. She was everything to him. Yet he meant nothing to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and once again she didn't protest. She now wrapped her own arms around him. It was perfect. He could hear cheering in the background, which made him laugh as he continued the kiss.

Finally they broke apart. _She had to have felt something this time. She must have. You can't kiss someone like that and not feel anything. It's impossible._

"Nope. Still-

But, Moze was cut off.

"Ehhhmm,"

Both Ned and Moze snapped to attention.

"You both know that any form of PDA is not aloud in my school. Especially that little show you just put on. Detention for both of you." Spoke their principal.

"But Sir, I-I've never had detention before. This is not my fault, you see, he kissed me." She said nervously.

"Enough Ms. Mosely. It takes two people to kiss. It looks like you were enjoying yourself with that little display. So detention for both of you."

"But, - Ned tried this time, in Moze's defense.

"No buts young man. If I hear another word out of you two it will be detention for a week."

Moze gasped. "Yes sir!" She quickly covered her mouth, realizing she wasn't supposed to say anything.

"I'll see you two later."

And with that their principal walked off.

Moze looked at Ned with utmost annoyance in her eyes. Before she could even say anything, he threw up his hands in defense.

"Don't hurt me!" He pleaded. "You told me too, I was just doing what you said."

"Doing what I said?" She practically yelled. "I didn't mean for you to take it so literal. I said if. Not go ahead and try it."

Ned's shoulders sank. "So you really felt nothing?" He asked softly.

"Nothing." She said crossing her arms over her chest. "And now thanks to you I have a detention. I've never had a detention before in my life. This will go down on permanent record!"

"Chill out! I'm sorry, okay! Could you be any more dramatic? This will all be over before you know it."

"You're lucky were in a public setting or I would totally kill you right now." She said through her teeth.

"I bet," Ned muttered under his breath.

And that concluded his day, just another reason to hate Monday's.

**She****'s a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for**

**A: N **I take back what I said before; this has to be my favorite chapter that I've written. It's not the longest, but I think it turned out really well. I know it took me a while to update, but with school starting I have limited free time. My nights now consist of homework and more homework. Yaaay. Anyways PLEASE REVIEW!!

Much Love!!


	6. The truth is out

Chapter 6

**She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power**

Ned slammed his locker door shut. He couldn't believe that Moze had felt nothing when he had kissed her. That was no ordinary kiss. It sucked that the one girl he would do anything for, and loved more than anyone else, had no feelings for him what so ever. Sometimes life really liked to mock him. As he made his way to the detention room, he sighed. This was definitely going to be a long hour and a half.

He opened the door and noticed that the teacher who was supposed to be there was missing. She was probably just running late. He did however notice Moze was already in a seat near the front of the room. One of her textbooks was open and she seemed to be copying down notes.

Typical, she was always a way better student than him. He barely managed all B's and she had one of the highest GPA's in their school. Between her and Cookie, who also had one of the highest GPA's, he always felt average, never extraordinary at anything. Although, he did have to admit he was getting a pretty decent grade in his American lit class. That was about the only class he actually liked.

Ned took the seat next to her and she didn't even look up from her book. It seemed they were back at square one again. Her ignoring him as he tried everything to get her attention. He definitely had her attention a few hours ago.

"Hi," He said making a feeble attempt to get her to talk to him.

She continued her notes as if he had said nothing at all. Her pen not even moving from her paper, her eyes still glued to the textbook.

"Real mature, Moze." He told her, "The least you can do is acknowledge me."

Still she said nothing. Just as he was about to say something else the teacher walked into the room.

"Welcome to detention." She said, her voice lacking any emotion at all. "I expect there to be no talking, because I do have a life here and I need to get some things done. As longs as it's quiet I don't care what you do."

With that she began writing things on the white board, probably notes for her AP history class. He didn't know how anyone could stand to have a class with her all period. She had the most boring voice ever. Everything she said lacked enthusiasm, or any emotion at all for that matter.

Ned stole another glance at Moze who was still hard at work. He figured he should probably start on his own homework, but he had no drive to do so. Not with so much left unsaid between them.

Remembering the rule of no talking, Ned pulled out a spiral notebook from his bag. Now all he needed was a pen. He began rummaging around in his backpack. Finally, near the bottom of his bag, he found one. He uncapped the pen and began writing on a blank page in his notebook. He wrote all of one letter when his pen stopped working. Frustrated he began scribbling all over the page, hoping to get the pen to write again. No such luck, his pen was definitely out of ink.

He got out of his chair and walked up to the history teacher's desk. He always forgot her name. He knew Moze wasn't about to hand over a pen, so he had to ask someone.

"Excuse me," Ned said to the teachers back.

"Yes?" She said not bothering to turn around from the whiteboard.

"Can I borrow a pen? Mine stopped working." He asked politely.

"Sure, sure, there's a jar on my desk. Just grab one." She told him.

He chose a random pen and pulled it out of the jar. From the corner of his eye he could see Moze watching him. He smiled to himself as he made his way back to his desk.

She quickly averted her gaze back to her textbook the second he came near her.

He slumped down into his seat and tested out the pen. It worked perfectly.

Now, what to write?

He pressed the pen down to the paper and began to write.

_**PLEASE TALK TO ME!!**_

He folded it up and slipped it onto her desk. He waited for a moment to see what her reaction would be.

She finished the sentence she was writing and opened up the piece of paper. She looked at it for about a second, and then crumpled it up. As if she hadn't even received it at all, she continued her homework.

Ned groaned. He was not about to give up that easily. He ripped out another piece of paper and began writing again.

_**PLEASE!!**_

He tried again. Following exactly what he did the last time, he folded it up and placed it on her desk.

Her response was the same. Once she finished the sentence she was on, she would open it up, glance at it for a mere second, and then crumble it up again.

Ned was persistent. He continued writing her notes. Some of them were pointless. Some were short, some were long. He was not going to give up on her.

_**You have to know that I'd never do anything to make you mad,**__** well not on purpose anyway. Cause God knows I have made my fair share of mistakes, especially when it comes to you. I can't explain it really, but you make me do crazy things. I know there are probably a lot better of guys out there then me. One's that would do anything to go on a date with you, but just keep your options open. This is probably the cheesiest thing I have ever written, but if it gets you to talk to me it's worth it. Just don't show this to anyone if you do decide to keep it. Which you probably won't seeing as you've crumpled up all the other notes that I've given you, but it's worth a shot. You have always been worth waiting for.  
**_

Before he could rethink it, he folded the note up and slipped it back onto her desk. Once again she finished the sentence she was writing and then unfolded the note. She read it carefully and this time, instead of crumpling it up right away, she looked at him first.

He smiled sheepishly. She folded it back to the way it was when she received it, and set it on the corner of her desk. She went right back to what she was doing afterwards, not even as much as bothering to respond.

_So close! That was so close!_Ned thought to himself. _I really thought I had her that time. _

Looking up at the clock, he groaned for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

The time was passing by excruciatingly slow. There was still forty five minutes left. He put his head down on his desk and let out a long exasperated breath.

He would not give up! If he had to go to the end of the earth and back to get her to talk to him, he would.

_Okay, think Ned. Think! There's got to be something you can say that will get her to talk to you. _He thought to himself. He had tried desperate, cheesy, and sweet, he had even put his heart out there, but yet she refused to respond.

He had to think of something. He just had too. _What is the one thing that Moze can't resist?_ He thought about it for a while.

Back when she and Suzie were friends they used to share a lot of gossip. Moze was never one to pry into other people's business, but she soon became accustomed to it. She was once good at keeping secrets, but now she couldn't keep them for more than an hour. She couldn't resist a juicy piece of gossip.

_That'__s it, gossip! _He needed to think of a good secret, and then she would respond for sure. It would kill her to feel out of the loop. Ned Bigby was a man with a plan. He uncapped his pen and began writing; he was surprised he didn't have hand cramps by now.

_**Guess what I heard? It's a huge secret and you have to promise not to tell **_**anyone**_** and I mean **_**anyone. **_**This has to stay between you and me. That is if you want to know…?**_

He folded it up, just as he had every other note, and once again slipped it onto her desk.

This time with out hesitation she opened it. Her lips formed a huge smile, and she quickly began writing a response. He got her this time, hook, line, and sinker! She folded up the note and slipped it back onto his desk, their eyes locking for a moment. She quickly looked away and he opened her note.

_A__lright so you finally got me to respond, you know I can't resist a secret. So what is it? I won't tell I promise!_

Ned smiled as he read her response and automatically he began writing a reply. He knew this would be a secret too good to keep quiet. The other day he had overheard Suzie and Loomer talking about it.

_**Should I tell you? I don't know if it's a good idea**__**. I think you're going to blab.**_

Before Ned could even finish folding it she ripped it out of his hands, eager to find out what the secret was. When she saw his response her smile turned to a frown.

_You're killing me here! I want to know and I want to know now!_

Instead of folding it nicely, a devious smile formed on her face. She crumpled the paper into a ball and chucked it at him. A smile played at her lips, when she saw the look on his face, it was priceless.

Ned was taken aback by this. He glared at her as tried to un-crinkle the paper so he could write a response.

_**I don't know if you ca**__**n handle it. This is big stuff, plus you just threw a note at my face. I think it's only fair if you do something for me first. **_

Once again Moze ripped it from his hands.

_Fine! Name your price!_

Ned grinned from ear to ear when he read her response.

_**Hmmm, what do I want? I want you to **__**apologize for ignoring me and chucking paper at me, and I also want you to make me another batch of your homemade chicken soup. **_

There were a lot of other things he could have said like, _I want you to give me a big peck on the lips and to tell me you love me_, but that was probably not something she would agree too, even if he did tell her a secret. Ned was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice that she had already written back.

_You'__re so strange sometimes, but your wish is my command. Now will you PLEASE TELL ME THE SECRET!!_

He couldn't help but laugh at that. Maybe he should have wished for that kiss after all.

_**YES! **_

_**Okay, so I overheard Suzie and Loomer talking the other day about promising to have an open and honest relationship, and Loomer confessed right on the spot about a secret he was hiding from everyone. He told her that he failed the fourth grade twice, and that he should really be a sophomore in College. **_

Seeing that he was done writing Moze grabbed the note from him and began reading it at rapid speed.

_OMG!! NO WAY!!__ This is too good!!_

Ned smiled to himself; he finally had his friend back. It may have only been because he had tempted her with a secret, but he didn't care. At this point friends would work just fine. As he said before, she was definitely worth waiting for.

**She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power**

**A: N** Yes! I finally finished this chapter! It took me forever. We had school off today because we had some massive flooding in the area and I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to buckle down and type this up. Hope you all enjoyed it! More will be on the way as soon as possible! Please review!!

Much Love!!


	7. Missy the Meanie

Chapter 7

**And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her**

It was the start of a new day. Things had turned out just to his liking yesterday and he hoped the same would go for today. He smiled as he made his way to his locker to get his things for his first period class. He spotted Moze and Cookie right away. They were talking amongst themselves and everything seemed normal. He couldn't help but smile as he made his way over to them.

Moze looked great as usual. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her cheeks were slightly flushed. Her chestnut brown hair seemed too glow, even in the poor lighting of the school. In one word she looked beautiful.

"Hey guys!" Ned said cheerfully as he made his way towards them.

Moze's back was turned to him and he could see Cookie making gestures at him.

She didn't even turn around, or bother to respond for that matter.

_She's pissed! _Cookie mouthed to him.

Ned sighed. What had he done now? He supposed it wouldn't hurt to try and talk to her anyway. Who knows, maybe this time it wasn't him that she was angry with.

"Hey Moze, how's your morning been so far?" He asked, faking a small smile.

Cookie just shook his head.

"I'm doing fine Ned. Thanks for asking. Oh and how are you?" Ned answered for himself.

She didn't even laugh. Somehow, without even knowing what he had done wrong, he had moved two steps back. It was almost as if yesterday had never happened. She was still choosing to ignore him.

Moze turned around and looked at him for a moment. She studied him for what seemed like hours as he looked into her big brown eyes. Finally she broke their gaze and walked off, shaking her head as she did so.

"What was that all about?" Ned asked once she was gone.

"Isn't it obvious? The whole school knows." Cookie told him.

"The whole school knows what?" Ned asked, genuinely confused.

"That you went on a 'date' with Missy last night." He told him as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"What are you talking about? I didn't go on a date with Missy. Why would I go on a date with her? You know I can't stand her, besides Moze is the one I like. Not Missy."

"A little defensive, no? Of course I know that you like Moze and that you'd never go on a date with Missy, but someone started the rumor and for some reason she seems to believe it. I thought you would have known about this all by now. Even I'm not that out of the loop." Cookie said laughing.

Ned let out a loud grunt as he banged his fists against his locker. "I never thought in a million years this would ever be happening. This was all so much easier when we were just friends. I had to go and fall for her."

"Uh sorry to brake it to you, but you've always kind of been leaning towards more than friends. She's had a huge crush on you for a while now."

Ned stopped beating up his locker and gave Cookie a puzzled look. "What? That makes absolutely no sense. Moze never liked me. She hates my guts. She told me to my face. She never had a crush on me. I think you've lost it my friend."

"Look who's talking," Cookie mumbled, as he patted him on the back. "You're more oblivious than I am, and that's saying something."

"But you're a technology addict, what do you know about romance? No offence."

"None taken. But, I know a lot more than you think."

Ned just sighed "Listen you've got to help me explain to Moze that I never went on a date with Missy."

"You know I'd do anything for you buddy, but this one you have to work out on your own. I got to get to class. I'll talk to you later." Cookie told him as he walked off, leaving Ned alone as he heard the final bell ring.

--

"Late again Mr. Bigby," His Chemistry teacher remarked. "That makes about 3 tarties now. I'll let you slide this time, but next time it's detention."

Ned let out an exasperated breath as he slumped down into his chair. He dropped his books down onto his desk and listened to the teacher talk about electron configurations. 1s2 2s2. It was all the same what did it matter anyway?

Moze just looked at him pityingly as she took notes, being the good student that she was. Sometimes he wished he could be as good of a student as her. He pushed that thought aside for a moment, as he thought of a brilliant idea.

He pulled out a piece of paper and began writing.

The period went by a lot quicker then he could have ever imagined. He heard the bell ring and began packing up his stuff. Just when he was about to leave his teacher stopped him.

"It's nice to see that you were taking notes Ned. It just might help you on your next test." His teacher told him, smiling. "I'm proud of you."

Ned swallowed the lump in his throat. "Of Course," He told her as he walked out of class. He was a man with a plan and he was not about to let anyone get in the way of that.

He made his way back to his locker and opened up his bag. Now where did that note go? He knew he put it in there somewhere….

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever known. You make my worst days better just by being there. I've liked you for a long time now and I've finally decided I should tell you how I feel. You're the only girl for me and will forever be in my heart- He heard Missy read aloud.

His breathing became shallow and his face was flushed with anger. How had Missy gotten a hold of his note for Moze?

-Love Ned. Aww isn't that just the cutest thing ever!" She squealed. "I didn't know he's liked me for a while now. That was so sweet of him to tell me in this ah-dorable little note."

How dare she read it out loud as if it was for her! Ned was beyond angry. He knew Moze had heard her read it aloud. Everyone in the whole frickin' hallway probably had.

Ned stormed over to her, ready to let her have it. What made her think she could get away with something like this?

"Missy!" Ned yelled angrily.

"Yes sweetie pie." She said giving him a giant peck on the cheek.

"I don't know what fantasy world you live in, but I never went on a date with you last night and I most certainly did not write that letter for you." He told her adamantly.

"You're so cute when you're angry. How can you not remember our date last night? You made me a home-cooked meal; it was all soooo incredibly romantic of you."

"Missy, I think you've lost all touch with reality. I didn't make you dinner last night, nor did I write you that note."

"But," Missy protested. "It was in my locker, it fell out when I opened it. Plus it says love Ned."

"I'm not denying that I wrote it." Ned said exasperated. "I'm just saying that I didn't write it for you." _I wrote it for Moze._

"Well the note says Missy on it." She told him, pointing to the top where in big loopy handwriting was in fact her name.

Ned stood there baffled. He knew he hadn't written Missy on it. She was lying she had probably written it there herself.

Everyone had stopped what they were doing now. All eyes were on Ned. He glanced around the crowd to see if he could spot Moze, but she appeared to have already left.

"Missy wrote that herself!" Ned heard Cookie shout.

Confused he turned around to see him standing right next to him now.

"I saw her steal it from your bag when you were leaving Chemistry." He told Ned.

There was a loud gasp from the crowd. "That's right everyone and Ned was at my house last night. He wasn't on a date with Missy. She's full of BS."

Ned was so happy he could have hugged Cookie right there on the spot.

Missy was at a loss of words. "But-but, but I-I.-

"Okay people nothing to see here." Cookie said, as he watched everyone depart to their classes.

"Thank you Cookie! You're the best!" Ned said hugging him.

Cookie just let out a small chuckle. "Yea I know I am. Now find Moze and tell her how you feel!" He commanded.

"Wait there's one thing I need first!" Ned exclaimed, ripping the note from Missy's hand. "Do you have a pen I can use?" He asked.

"Sure thing!" Cookie said pulling a ball-point pen from his back pocket.

He took the pen and in big capital letters wrote Moze and underlined it.

"Okay, now I'm ready." He said triumphantly, note in hand as he made his way to her locker.

Of course when he needed her most she wasn't there. He stood there anyway, hopefully she would come back.

"Darn it, I can't believe I forgot my World History book." He heard a familiar voice cry.

Perfect, maybe life really wasn't as against him as he thought. He watched her as she made her way through the people and to her locker.

When she saw him her face fell.

Remembering the flowers he had put in his bag early this morning he rejoiced. Perfect, what girl didn't like flowers?

"Hi!" Ned said happily.

Moze just looked at him, her eyes narrow.

"You're going to have to speak to me eventually." He told her. "Especially if you want me to get out of your way."

"Oh and I have something for you." He said pulling out the flowers that were in his bag. He crossed his fingers, hoping they weren't all bent up. Once again fate was on his side today.

"Oh and this note," He said handing it to her. "It was not meant for Missy, it was meant for you." He said quietly. "She stole it from my bag and wrote her name on it. Oh and I didn't go on a date with her last night I was at Cookie's house. She just made all that stuff up."

Moze looked at him questionably, not knowing if she should believe him or not.

"I Lo-

But, Ned was cut off before he could say what he had been intending.

**And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her**

**A:N **Dun dun dun! So I bet you all want to know what happens next, but you won't know unless you REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!

Please and thank you!

Oh and my B-day is the 8th (tomorrow) so it would be nice present to leave a nice comment! :)


	8. Stealing Kisses

Chapter 8

**Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else**

Ned sighed as he flopped onto his bed. He seemed to be spending a lot of time in his room lately. He looked over to his bookcase that was covered in books that he had never read, most of them collecting dust. Ned was never much of a reader, but since he had nothing better to do he thought he might just pick one up.

He walked over to his bookcase and pulled out a random book. "Night" By, Elie Wiesel, sounded interesting enough. He fell back onto his bed and opened the book to the first page. He got through about the first paragraph when his phone began to ring.

Startled, he jumped out of his bed and began searching for it. "Gosh darn it!" He shouted as he heard it go to voicemail. "Hey old buddy, just wondering what you were up to tonight-

Fortunately Ned found his phone in time and picked up. "Hey Cookie, sorry it took me so long to answer. I couldn't find my phone."

"Typical," Cookie said with a chuckle. "You really need to learn a thing or two about organization."

"Yea, yea, I know." Ned grumbled.

"Okay so you and I both know I didn't call you to badger you about your organization skills. So, I mine as well get to the point. Are you going to Seth's bonfire party tonight? He's having it on the beach this year and I heard it's going to be awesome!"

Ned smiled to himself, classic Cookie. He should have known this is what he would be calling about. He never wanted to miss one of Seth's parties, especially when he knew Lisa was going to be there. His thoughts drifted to the party back in 8th grade when he had dressed up as a girl just so he could go.

"You there?" Cookie asked.

"Yea, sorry, I was just thinking about his past parties."

"Oh you mean the one in 8th grade when you and Moze kissed." Cookie asked inquisitively.

Ned let out a long and anticipated breath. "Yes, but I was actually thinking about how you dressed up as Simone, and put on your mom's gold pumps, just so you could get in and talk to Lisa."

"Good times!" Cookie said with a laugh. "Can you believe we're going to be graduating next year?"

"I know. It's hard to believe. It seems like we just started high school and now were almost done with it."

"Crazy! Time really does fly."

"Sure does." Ned said his voice trailing off.

"So you coming tonight?" Cookie questioned him, after they were done reminiscing.

"I don't know. I kind of just felt like staying home tonight."

"Staying home? Are you joking me? This is going to be the party of the year! No parents around, it's going to be total freedom. Our last high school party before it's off to College. You can't miss it."

"Wow, did Seth give you those lines or something?" Ned joked. "You sound like an invitation with the whole 'this is going to be the party of the year!' thing."

"Ha-ha very funny. You know you want to go. What's the big deal?"

"Nothing. I'll go if you really want me to you."

"It's not a big deal to me. I just want my buddy to have a little fun for a while. You've been kind of in the dumps lately."

"I have not!" Ned protested.

"Yes, you have." Cookie told him. "But, listen I have to go. I told Lisa I'd call her. I'll see you tonight." And with that he hung up.

Ned grumbled. He knew Cookie would rope him into going. He should have just ignored the call. Whatever! He supposed a little fun wouldn't kill him.

--

It was an amazing night out not too chilly and not too warm. Perfect California weather.

But, as Ned had suspected, mostly everyone there was drunk. Ned was never one for alcohol. He was one of the very few people there with out a drink in his hand. Almost everyone was paired off as well. They were all sitting on a log around the fire, doing what most couples did. Cuddling and stealing kisses.

Seeing all this made him more aware of the fact that he was girlfriendless. He was basically the only one there with out a girl attached at the hip. Suzie and Loomer sure seemed to be enjoying each others company. Seeing as they were all over each other. Not that it really made a difference, almost every other pair was too it seemed.

It dawned on him that he hadn't seen Moze all night. He knew she obviously wasn't going to want to make out with him, but he at least wanted the company.

He strolled around the beach for a little while. He figured she must be around here somewhere. He found himself kicking up sand as he continued to walk. He never seemed to notice how incredibly suckish it was to be single until now.

It was then that he heard an enormous amount of laughter that seemed to be bubbling up from out of nowhere. He would recognize that laughter anywhere.

"Ned!" He heard her cry out in excitement. As she got up from her spot on the sand she stumbled a bit. "Where have you been?" She asked, enveloping him in a big hug.

"Oh I've been around." He said nonchalantly.

"I've missed you." She said. As she said this he got a big whiff of alcohol.

Ned panicked. "Moze have you been drinking?" He asked.

In all the years he had known her she had never drank a lick of alcohol. She was a smart girl and she knew right from wrong. Most importantly she didn't care what other people would think if she simply said no.

"No! Of course not." She said stumbling upon her words.

Ned looked to the spot where she had been sitting and noticed a bottle of wine that looked to be about half empty.

"Yes you have, I have eyes Moze. Please don't tell me that you drank all that by yourself." He said motioning towards the half empty bottle.

"Well n-no n-not exactly." She said stumbling upon her words yet again.

"I'm not stupid. I know you almost as well as I know myself. I know when you're lying." He said simply, lifting her chin as he stared into her deep brown chocolaty eyes.

Moze seemed almost uncomfterable under his gaze, as she struggled to release herself from his grip.

"Okay. So what? It's not like I was the only one. If you haven't noticed almost everyone here is wasted."

"I'm not." Ned said simply.

"That's because you're Mr. Goody Two Shoes. 'I'm Ned and I never do anything wrong!'" Moze mocked.

Ned just laughed.

"First of all, I don't sound like that, and second of all I'm not a goody two shoes. Just because I don't want to get totally wasted doesn't mean I don't know how to have fun. You and I both know it's stupid to drink. Technically it's illegal. From you of all people I'd expect better of. You're the goody two shoes, not me. You're the one with the perfect GPA, the perfect friends, the perfect everything. Plus you're the best volleyball player I know. What could you possibly have to worry about that would make you want to drown your sorrows in alcohol? Or be dumb enough for that matter."

Moze was taken aback. "So you're calling me stupid now. News flash, what is the one thing you failed to mention?"

Ned looked at her puzzled.

"Come on, have you not taken a look around? Everyone's paired off."

Ned smirked. "Is that what this is all about? Because if you haven't noticed, I'm not here with anyone."

Moze just stared at him.

Ned stared back, there eyes meeting blue to brown.

"Kiss me," Moze whispered.

Now it was Ned's turn to be shocked. "What?" He asked her.

He must have heard wrong.

"Kiss me," She whispered again.

"Moze, you don't mean that you-

But, Ned was cut off as she kissed him full on the lips. It took him a minute to respond. She pulled him closer to him. Her eyes were closed as she kissed him with what seemed like her heart and soul. Ned was in heaven, until he realized what was going. He broke off the kiss, leaving a starry eyed Moze standing in front of him.

"Listen, Moze." He said quietly.

"God, why am I so stupid?" She asked aloud.

Ned had no idea if she was directing this question towards him, or if it was just a statement.

"Save your breath Ned. You don't like me that way, I get it. You want to just be friends. I'm not naive. I get it, I really do."

Ned once again stared at her with disbelief.

"You think that's it, that I don't love you, that I just want to stay friends? Are you insane? That was well one hell of a kiss." Ned said almost breathless. "I broke it off because this isn't what you really want. You're drunk Moze. As you said before you wanted to be part of a pair. I was the closest guy, you could find, and so you settled for me. I'm not going to take advantage of you. I love you too much."

Moze started crying right there on the spot.

"You don't mean any of it." She told him, her eyes welling up with tears. "I've known you for as long as I can remember. You're just being the good old Ned you've always been. You don't want to hurt my feelings, I know. But, you can just tell me. I'm a big girl I can take it." She sniffled.

"What I'm telling you is the truth Moze. If you don't want to believe it fine, but just understand something. When you do finally come to realize that I care more about you than you could ever know. Let me know!" He said.

She looked at him for a moment more, before she bent over and threw up all over sand.

**Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else**

**A:N **Holy Cow! This was definitely a stretch for me. A little bit different from a lot of my other stuff. But, it fit well and I think it turned out okay. I hope you all enjoyed it even though it was probably not what you were expecting. As for the way I left the last chapter, that's for you to interpret. I know, how evil of me.

I appreciate all the support I have been given. You all made me a very happy birthday girl! Keep it up!

Much Love and don't forget to REVIEW!!

Countrygurl212


	9. Afternoon Confessions

Chapter 9

**She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for**

"Moze, wake up. Moze?" Ned said gently nudging her.

Last night had definitely not gone according to plan. But, he should have realized this by now. Life never went according to plan, at least not his life anyway.

"Come on Moze, wake up!" He said now practically shouting.

In any normal circumstance Ned would have let her sleep, but it was 3 o' clock in the afternoon for cripes sake. Even _he_ didn't sleep _that_ late.

"10 more minutes," She murmured.

"She speaks." Ned said with a small hint of sarcasm.

Moze slapped his arm and rolled onto her other side.

"Ouch, that hurt!" He cried out in fake pain.

"Your ego?" She asked him mockingly.

"So you are awake." He said quietly.

"No, I'm speaking to you in my sleep. Yes, I'm awake! You basically screamed in my ear insisting that I wake up."

"She's awake alright." Ned muttered to himself.

"So why am I here anyways?" She asked him curiously. "The last thing I remember was going to Seth's party. I guess I must have decided to spend the night."

"Decided to spend the night? Are you kidding? You didn't decide anything last night. You were so drunk you could barely walk."

"Drunk? I wasn't drunk." She protested.

"What do you call it then? Overly tipsy?"

"I don't drink Ned." She said very matter of factly.

"I thought so too, but apparently I was wrong. You drank like half a bottle of wine on your own."

"You're joking right?" She asked him apprehensively.

"Why would I joke about something like that? You don't remember anything about last night. Do you?" He asked her.

She shook her head and Ned let out a long and exasperated sigh. She looked at him confused; it was as if she was trying to put the missing pieces of a puzzle together.

"Well, why didn't you stop me?" She asked, almost from out of nowhere.

"Stop you? When I found you, you had already drunk half the freakin' bottle."

"Oh," She muttered softly.

There was a lull in the conversation that seemed to last an eternity. Moze's gaze was on the carpet as if it were the most fascinating thing she had ever seen.

He was surprised when she spoke again. "What exactly did I say to you last night?" She asked him her voice hardly above a whisper.

Now it was Ned's turn to be silent for a moment. She had said a lot of things to him last night, things he was pretty sure she didn't want repeated aloud.

"Well, err- you said a lot of things." He finally answered.

Moze kept her gaze locked on the carpet as she began to speak again. "You can tell me you know. I'm sure it can't be _that _bad."

"Trust me; I really think it's better for me not to tell you what exactly you said last night."

There was another small lull in the conversation before she said something else.

"I can handle it. I really think that I have a right to know, what I said to you. I'm sure it isn't anything terrible, no matter what you say."

"So you don't trust me?" Ned asked her, frowning.

Moze sighed. "I didn't say that. You just have a tendency of making things a bigger deal then they actually are."

"Oh yeah? Well when you hear what it is that you said, I highly doubt that you'll be having those same thoughts."

Ned could tell that Moze was beyond frustrated at this point, but for the most part she was playing it cool.

"Gosh, just tell me already and then you'll see my reaction. It'll be done and over with, like tearing off a Band-Aid. You expect it to hurt a lot more than it actually does, and then when it's finally off, you let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't as bad as you had originally thought it would be."

Ned let out a nervous chuckle. "I don't see how that has any comparison." He said laughing now.

"Don't laugh at my analogy. I think that was pretty darn good for having such a terrible hangover. It feels as if 500 elephants are parading around in my head. No wonder my head hurt so badly when I woke up."

Ned continued to laugh, hoping that it would be excuse enough to get him out of telling her.

"I didn't think it was that funny." She said now laughing too. "But, that's not an excuse. I still want to know what I said to you last night. I'm sure there's a lot of stuff, just start small and then we can build up to the big issue that is apparently holding you back from telling me what happened."

Ned sighed he couldn't exactly argue with that.

"Okay you win, but you have to know when I get to the 'big issue' as you put it. I want you to understand one thing." He told her in all seriousness.

"Okay hit me, I can take it." She said bravely.

"It's not necessarily bad for me. More for you, because when you said this you were drunk, and if you do ever actually tell me this when your sober I'd be the happiest guy alive, and-

"Okay cut to the chase, and quit with all the dramatics. I just want to know what I said. I don't need an explanation for everything."

"Okay then, on with the story. It started out when I found you on the other end of the beach. You were all alone and-

"I get that, you told me that part already." She interrupted.

"No more interruptions, or I'm not telling you what happened." He said sternly.

Ned watched as Moze sat up straight and saluted him. "Yes, Sir!"

"That's how it should be." He said smiling.

"Alright now, where did I leave off?"

Ned retold basically the entire story from what she said about not wanting to be alone, down to her throwing up on the beach. When he told her about the kiss he tried his hardest to keep himself from blushing. Just thinking about it sent a wave of heat through his body.

She nodded and added 'mmhhm' and 'yes' and 'did I really?' at the appropriate times.

Finally Ned got to the climax of what happened last night. The last thing that she had said to him before she had passed out on his bedroom floor.

"You well- err- you told me that you love me." He said looking at a corner on his wall, trying not to catch her expression, too afraid that she may be horrified.

Ned had thought that the silence between them had been bad, before, when he had first told her how much she had actually drank. Compared to now, it was nothing. He felt as if he was swimming in it. It was so thick it was almost smothering. He willed himself to say something, anything, but every time he opened his mouth nothing came out. He was like a fish out of water.

Finally he got the words out.

"See Moze, the thing is, if you caught what I said before I told you what happened. I- well- I- love you back. I guess that's kind of obvious. I mean seeing as I have been dropping hints for a few weeks now. It's just strange. I never thought I'd actually fall in love with my best friend. But, I did. And I'm just glad that I got this all off my chest. I know you were drunk when you said it but there's a tiny bit of hope in me that thinks maybe you meant it. They say people's true emotions always show when they're drunk."

Once again silence consumed the entire room. Ned tore his gaze from the wall and looked over to her.

She was crying.

"Oh no! I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to cry. I'm so sorry. I'm really, really, sorry. If you don't feel the same way it's okay. I understand it's fine all I really want is for you to be happy."

"Ned," Moze spoke between tears. "It's not that I don't love you, I really do, it's just that I don't think it'll work out between us. You've already hurt me before and I don't want to set myself up to get my heart broken again."

"Wait what?" Ned asked flabbergasted. "So you're telling me that you love me back, but that you don't think it's going to work out. That I broke your heart before and you don't want it to happen again? First of all when did I ever break _your _heart? You've been the one who's been ignoring me and yelling at me constantly. Seriously I don't understand you sometimes." He said, muttering the last part.

"Can you spell clueless? I've liked you since we went to the beach that day when you told me that you and Suzie were over; when you said you wanted me to be the only girl in your life. Then maybe a month later I find you and her making out. How do you think that felt exactly? How would you like it if I went and started making out with Seth?" She said her tears stopping now.

"Don't answer that, because I know you wouldn't like it. Then you try to act like nothings wrong, when everything is obviously not okay. Loving you is impossible. It's always been about some other girl. Never about me."

Now Ned was beyond angry. "Excuse me I've been chasing after you for weeks now, trying to get you to speak to me. Writing you notes, bringing you flowers, apologizing left and right. This is not in any way my fault. Don't pin this on me."

"Pin this on you? I'm not pinning anything on you. I'm explaining how I feel, how things look in my perspective. If you'd just actually listen to me, then maybe you'd understand."

"I'll never understand you." He said. "I'm sick and tired of catering to you. I take back everything I said. I want you to leave." He told her adamantly.

"Well I take back everything I said as well. I never loved you and I never will!" She said getting up off the floor. She walked over to his bedroom door and slammed it.

The part that hurt him the most was her last words. "I never loved you and I never will."

It was a stab in the heart.

**She****'s a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for**

**A:N **Y'all don't know how close I was to wanting to discontinue this. I felt as if I was driving this story into the ground, but thanks to a friend she gave me some inspiration. This chapter goes out to her. She knows who she is. Thanks you all for all your supportive reviews and I will try to update again ASAP.

MUCH LOVE AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


	10. Understanding

Chapter 10

**The way she sees it's me o****n her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet ****Cause every word she's ever said  
****Is still ringin' in my head Still ringin' in my head**

The minute Moze slammed his bedroom door; Ned regretted everything that he had said to her. He shouldn't have told her to leave. Maybe she was right. Actually, he _knew _she was right. He shouldn't have been so insensitive. At this point he wished he would never fall for another girl in his entire life. It was all just too confusing. Falling for a _girl _who happened to be your _best friend _was even worse.

Ned pulled himself up from off the floor and flopped down onto his bed. He seemed to have been spending a lot of time in his room lately. He hadn't had a very good sleep last night for obvious reasons. His eyelids seemed to want to keep drooping shut. It was no use trying to stay a wake any longer. Possibly the best thing for him was to get some rest, and to think this all over later.

Just as he was about to drift off, there was a knock on his bedroom door. He heard his Mother's familiar voice on the other side of the door, calling to him. "Can I come in sweetie?" She asked in her usual motherly fashion.

"Sure," He said as he propped himself up onto his elbows, figuring she wanted to talk to him about something or other.

She entered slowly and made a spot for herself on his bed.

"I heard a lot a yelling in here." She explained. "And a door slamming and I just wanted to make sure everything was alright."

Ned grunted a little.

"Yea, Moze was here." He said quietly.

"Oh, you say that like it's a bad thing. I assume things still aren't resolved between the two of you then?" She asked.

"Not exactly. I think I actually made it worse, if that's even possible."

"You two have been friends for a long time. I'm sure whatever it is you're fighting about will blow over eventually."

"It would have all blown over, if I hadn't opened my big mouth."

"Honey, I don't see what you could of said that would have made her angrier with you then she already was." She explained.

"Gee, thanks mom." He told her sarcastically.

"Just trying to help," She said genuinely.

Ned let out an anticipated breath. "This is going to be really awkward telling you this, since you're my mom, but I really feel like I need to tell someone. And you asked, so here goes nothing." He began.

His mom listened intently as he launched into the whole speal about what had happened earlier, leaving out of course the part about Moze being drunk. So he had to refrain from telling her all the details. She didn't need to know _everything_.

"So we got into a pretty heated argument, and then somehow it just slipped." Ned told her.

"What exactly 'just slipped'?" Mrs. Bigby asked speaking for the first time since he had began his story.

"I told her that I loved her." He said in a voice hardly above a whisper.

She picked up on what he had said right away. "I always suspected that you had more than friendly feelings for her." She said smiling.

"Great, apparently the whole world knew before I did."

"Love is blind." She said quoting a poem that Ned was unable to identify.

Ned just shrugged. "I guess."

"So, don't leave me wondering what happened. Finish your story." Mrs. Bigby said, prodding him on.

"Well obviously it doesn't have a happy ending seeing as to how she slammed the door in my face. She told me I broke her heart too many times and that it would never work out. So apparently she doesn't feel the same way. At least not anymore." He elaborated.

"Sweetie, you really are clueless."

"I am not!" He protested.

Mrs. Bigby just shook her head in that way that mothers always do, when they know something you don't.

"Are you not telling me something?" He asked annoyed.

"There's nothing to tell. You need to figure the rest out for yourself." She told him, kissing him on the forehead. "I'll be downstairs if you need me for anything."

Mrs. Bigby got up off the bed and made her way to the door. "I'm glad we had this talk." She said smiling as she closed the door behind her.

"Maybe you're glad, but it didn't help me any." He muttered to himself, after she had closed the door.

What was he supposed to do now? This hadn't solved anything. Moze still hated his guts. Things sure seemed to be a lot more complicated then they needed to be. He stood up and went over to his big picture window. His gaze went to Moze's bedroom, and there she was sitting on her bed. Alone in her room as well. The difference was she was reading, and Ned, well, Ned wasn't really doing anything.

His gaze flickered to his desk, and an idea popped into his head. There on his desk sat his phone. He picked it up knowing what he needed to do. He pressed the number one on his speed dial and the phone began to ring. He watched Moze through the window, as she got up off of her bed and picked up her own phone from its cradle on her desk. A flicker of hope sparked from somewhere inside of him, for just a moment.

She glanced at the caller id and set the phone back down. She was oblivious to the fact that Ned was watching her through the window. The flicker of hope that was there only minutes ago dwindled away. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, but he was persistent nonetheless.

He waited a few seconds before hitting the number one again. Ned watched her as she got up off her bed again, set her book down, and glanced at the caller id yet again. With the phone in her hand she angrily slammed it down into the cradle. This time before going back to reading her book, she glanced out her window. Meeting Ned's gaze almost immediately. It was as if she had known he had been there the whole time.

He grinned sheepishly, and waved slightly. His smile was met by an icy cold glare and an angry scowl. Once again, he waited a couple of seconds before trying again. He hit the number one and the phone began to ring. This time she didn't even bother to get up.

Ned waited just a couple of seconds longer hoping she would change her mind. Just as he was about to hang up, he heard a voice on the other line.

"I'm sorry about my daughter's rude behavior." Mrs. Mosely said. "Let me go get her for you."

Ned smiled victoriously. He had her know. He watched as Mrs. Mosely came into Moze's room and handed her the phone. She tossed it onto her bed and Ned heard a dial tone signaling that she had hung up.

_Why did she have to be so stubborn?_ He wondered.

Mrs. Mosely shrugged, as if saying 'I tried,' as she watched Ned's sad reaction from across the way.

She left the room and Ned knew he needed another plan. He went over to his desk and opened his middle drawer. It was jam packed with all kinds of clutter but he soon found what he was looking for. He smoothed out the piece of construction paper that he had found, and grabbed one of the black sharpies that happened to be lying on his desk.

In big bold capitalized letters, he wrote:

**PLEASE PICK UP YOUR PHONE! WE NEED TO TALK!**

He opened the same drawer that he had found the paper in and dug through it some more, in search of tape. It took a few minutes, but he eventually found it. Ned ripped a small piece off and stuck it to the top of the paper. He then ripped off another piece, and stuck it to the bottom of paper.

He walked back over to his window and began taping the sign he had made to it. His timing was inevitable. Just as he was finished putting it up, Moze glanced in his direction.

He was smiling widely as he pointed to the sign. But, unfortunately, his efforts were yet again ignored.

What did it possibly take to get her to talk to him?

She wouldn't even crack a smile, her stare was intense and her eyes hard. She was ruthless. Moze was never one to admit defeat.

As he watched her staring back at him, the only thoughts that came to mind were what she had said to him earlier.

"_Ned, It's not that I don't love you, I really do, it's just that I don't think it'll work out between us. You've already hurt me before and I don't want to set myself up to get my heart broken again."_

It all came together as he heard her voice ringing in his head.

"_Pin this on you? I'm not pinning anything on you. I'm explaining how I feel, how things look in my perspective. If you'd just actually listen to me, then maybe you'd understand."_

He probably should try seeing things in her perspective. Maybe that was part of the problem. All of a sudden it seemed to click, what his mom had said earlier suddenly making sense now. All he had to do now was explain to Moze that he understood and maybe things would work in his favor. Maybe just, maybe…

**The way she sees it's me o****n her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet ****Cause every word she's ever said  
****Is still ringin' in my head Still ringin' in my head**

**A: N **Sorry about the long wait! I was a little bit disappointed in the amount of reviews I received for this last chapter. Don't get me wrong. 9 is a great number, a lot more than a lot of people get for one chapter, but when I've been getting anywhere from 14 to 20 reviews for a single chapter it's a bit of a downer. Is the story not as good anymore? I'm doing everything in my power to keep it interesting. There are only about 2 more chapters left, so please bare with me. Thank you to all those that did review, I appreciate it immensely.

MUCH LOVE AND PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Countrygurl212


	11. Getting Revenge

Chapter 11

**She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined**

Ned's jaw dropped, when he saw what was going on right before his very eyes. _How could this be happening?_ He wondered. _Was this her idea of getting revenge? _Because, if it was, it was totally working. Call her the revenge queen for all he cared. If this was about revenge, it was a dirty game and he had no intention of playing.

He had learned his lesson in middle school. Revenge was not the answer. But, apparently it was _her_ answer. Either that or she was playing the jealousy card on him. Whatever it happened to be, it was a definite success. Ned was not only broken hearted, but angry.

Was this what it had felt like for her, a few months back, at his party? If so, he felt an incredibly large lump forming in his throat. Getting a taste of your own medicine was not a good feeling.

--

3 and 1/2 Hours earlier-

It was an unusually snowy day for the part of California where they lived. The snow was continuously falling, and the only words Ned could use to describe the scene outside his window were a 'Winter Wonderland,' just as the famous Christmas song stated. Ned loved the snow. It only came around once a year if they were lucky. And he thought it was beautiful. School was canceled for the day, which made everything even better.

This was the start of a great day. Ned could feel it. Or so he thought…

Whenever he had off of school he and Moze would usually spend the day to together. No matter what the occasion. Now? Things were still a bit sticky. After he had received the call that school was going to be closed due to the snow on the ground, Ned had been debating all day rather to go next-door to visit Moze.

He wanted to patch things up between the two of them more than anything, but he wasn't sure if it was time just yet. He had royally screwed up in so many ways; he wasn't sure what exactly he was to do. To screw up again would not be a favor to him. That was for sure.

Just then his bedroom door flung open. Standing in the open-door-way was his little sister Emma. Already dressed for the day, she came running into his room screaming.

"NO SCHOOL, NO SCHOOL." She shouted, jumping up and down on his bed.

Ned caught her just as she was about to plunge off his bed. She was extremely light for an eight year old. She smiled as she tried to wiggle her way from his grip. He eventually let her go and she plopped down onto his bed, crossing one leg over the other.

"So what are you going to do today?" She asked amused.

Without waiting for an answer, she explained what _she_ was going to do.

"Me and my friend Tommy are going to go sledding." She said a huge grin playing at the corners of her mouth as she spoke. She was missing a few of her teeth, so Ned couldn't help but grin at her.

"You can come with!" She said excitedly.

His sister was sweet and he loved her, but he really didn't want to spend his day off with two eight year olds.

"No that's okay; you and Tommy go have fun." He told her sincerely.

Tommy was one of the neighbor boys and Ned knew his sister had a crush on him. He thought it was cute.

"You can bring Moze." She said with a sad 'puppy dog' face.

"I don't think that's the best idea. Moze and I still aren't talking." He said sadly.

"Why not?" She asked, confused.

"I don't think you'd understand it all. Some of it _I_ don't entirely get." He told her honestly.

"That's okay, I wanna know anyway." She told him.

"It's a long story, Emma; I really don't feel like going in to the whole thing."

"Then shorten it." She said simply, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine! Moze is mad at me because I made a bunch of silly mistakes." He said getting annoyed.

When Emma wanted to know something she wouldn't drop the subject until you told her.

"So, go kiss her and tell her you messed up." She said grinning wildly.

"Emma? Come on! I'm not going to kiss her. That's not going to solve anything."

"Yes it will. She's your girlfriend and I bet she likes to be kissed."

"Emma, she's not my girlfriend. We are _just _friends." He tried explaining. "If that." He muttered under his breath.

It was no use, Emma found this hard to believe.

"Nuh-uh! You Looouve her!" She exclaimed.

"Ned loves Moze!" She began shouting as she pushed his door open and started running down the stairs still screaming the same words over and over again. As Ned ran after her.

"Emma, Stop!" He commanded, once they had reached the landing.

But, she wouldn't. She seemed to find this extremely amusing.

"Hey, wait a minute. What about your play date with Tommy?" He questioned her.

She stopped mid sentence. "Oh no, I'm going to be late!"

"Mom!" She shouted.

"Yes, Sweetie?" Mrs. Bigby answered from her spot at the dining room table.

"Can you drive me to Tommy's House? We're going sledding!" She said excitedly.

"Let me just check to make sure it's okay with Tommy's mother first." Mrs. Bigby said, getting up to go get the phone. Emma was right behind her.

Ned let out a sigh of relief. He was glad, that was over with. If he had to hear his little sister shout 'Ned loves Moze' one more time he didn't know what he would have done. He loved his little sister, but just like any siblings they had their differences. With such a difference in age range it was very difficult.

It was strange to hear his feelings being announced to anyone in the house who was listening. He had never actually heard someone else say how he felt out loud besides Suzie. Ned shuddered at the thought of her. Without her in the picture everything would have been so much simpler. Ned did admit that part of this was his fault, but not all of it. Suzie was partially to blame for the whole mess between him and Moze.

Really, all Ned needed was some time to think. He walked over to the coat rack that was hanging on the wall and grabbed his winter jacket and gloves. He pulled on his coat and struggled with the zipper for a moment before finally getting it to zip up correctly. He slid on his gloves and opened the front door. It was so beautiful and peaceful outside with the snow continuously falling.

He took a seat on the swing that was on the porch. They left it out all year long. The Mosely's had a swing almost identical on their front porch as well. Ned let his legs dangle as he gave himself a little bit of a push forward. The swing gently began to glide back and forth.

Looking over at the Mosely's house, he noticed Moze's car was missing from the driveway. It was then that he noticed that it was parked on the street. That was really strange. As he looked at the car a little bit more closely he noticed that Moze seemed to be sitting in it, with someone he couldn't identify.

He looked away for a moment, and the next thing he knew he heard the car door slam. She was dressed in a bulky winter coat and had a hat and mittens on, yet she was still breathtakingly beautiful.

Ned watched as she hopped out of the car and went over to the passenger side door. That door was always locked from the inside. So she was obviously letting someone out. But, who? Lisa maybe? That was his best guess.

He was shocked when he saw the figure that stepped out. It wasn't Lisa, or a girl for that matter. It was a guy and his eyes seemed to be glued to Moze. The strangest thing about it was he had no idea who this guy was. She took his hand as she helped him out of the car. Once he was out, Ned noticed that he didn't drop her hand. _What was that all about?_ Ned wondered.

They made their way up the driveway still holding hands- to Ned's dislike,- and stopped in their tracks. They were at just the right spot that Ned could see everything they were doing perfectly. Not that he really wanted to, at least not after what was about to happen.

They stared into each others eyes for a few minutes. Causing a gagging noise from Ned and the next thing he knew. The yahoo had one hand on her back and the other was gently touching her face.

Ned knew what this was leading up to, but he couldn't force himself to look away. His eyes were glued to them, as the pair shared an incredibly long and romantic kiss.

_Who the hell was this guy? And what was he doing kissing Moze like that?_ Ned could feel his jaw clenching as he watched them. They continued kissing for what seemed like forever when they finally broke apart. Moze smiled at him as she watched him leave to where ever it was he needed to be.

It didn't make any sense. Why were they in Moze's car? Shouldn't they be in the Yahoo's car? What kind of idiot would walk home in the cold snowy weather? He knew he didn't live around here because Ned didn't recognize him.

Once Mr. Yahoo was out of sight Ned made his way over to Moze, who was still standing in the driveway, looking starry eyed.

"Hey," Ned said breezily.

Moze turned around, a surprised look on her face.

"Oh, hi Ned." She said smoothly.

"Hey, yourself." He said back.

Sometimes Ned spoke before his brain had time to process what he was even going to say. "So who was that guy?" He asked.

Ned took in a deep breath. He probably shouldn't have asked that.

"Just a _friend_." She said satisfied with her answer.

"A friend huh?"

"Yes Ned, a F.R.I.E.N.D."

"So do you kiss all your friends?" He asked obviously jealous.

"Were you spying on me?" She asked appalled.

"No, I wasn't spying I just happened to walk out onto my porch and see the two of you making out. Seriously who is this guy?" He asked again.

"A friend." She said again.

"I'm going to keep asking you until you give me a real answer." Ned told her.

"God Ned!" She shouted. "He's not my boyfriend, okay?"

"Then who is he and don't you dare say a friend."

"You are so impossible!" She exclaimed. "He's my cousin's friend, alright? I had him sit in the car with me until you came out and then we kissed on purpose to make you jealous. I don't like him like that." She said matter-of-factly.

Ned just stared at her. What was he to say in response to _that_?

Could this possibly be the worst day ever and the best, all at the same time?

**She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined**

**A: N **You do not know how incredibly happy y'all made me! Thank you to everyone that reviewed. I appreciate it SO much! I'm glad to hear that this story is still enjoyable.  Keep up those reviews. Only one more chapter left after this.

MUCH LOVE AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	12. The Girl I've been lookin' for

Chapter 12

**She's just the girl I'm lookin' for,  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for**

"She's just the girl I'm lookin' for. Just the girl I'm looking for." Ned sang quietly as he strummed the ending chord progression on his guitar. After finishing, he set down the guitar and walked over to his desk drawer, pulling out the notebook he copied all of his songs into.

Ned yanked off the pen, that he kept attached to the book, and uncapped it. Writing "Just the Girl" at the top of the page. He had finally finished it.

He found himself flipping through all the pages, looking at the songs he had written in the past few months. There were quite a few. Ned stopped flipping for a moment, his eye catching on a certain song.

"Secret Smile." He had written this one about Suzie. God he had been stupid. His feelings for Suzie were completely platonic. Thinking back he tired to think of one reason as to why he really liked her, and he couldn't think of any.

On the other hand when he thought of his feelings for Moze, he had at least a dozen reasons as to why he liked her. She was smart, funny, attractive, good-hearted, and the list carried on. He knew they were meant to be. No matter what anyone came to think. He loved her, and he was pretty sure she felt the same way. If she could just get over some of the anger she had been building up.

If yesterday afternoon wasn't proof enough that she at least had some kind of feelings for him. He didn't know what would be. He knew Moze wouldn't have gone to all the trouble of making him jealous, just to see him mad. There was more to it than that.

He flipped back to the end of the book where he had just written the title for his recent song "Just the Girl." Reading over the lyrics, gave Ned an idea.

_She should hear this. _Ned thought to himself. _I should play it for her. _

With out a second thought, Ned found himself placing his guitar into its leather case, and throwing the book in with it. If he was going to do this, he needed to do it now. Before, he could change his mind.

He decided he better not call first. Seeing as to what happened last time he called her, he figured going over there on a whim was a much better idea. Not to mention safer.

He slung the strap from the guitar's case around his back and closed his bedroom door behind him. Ned made his way down the stairs only to find his mom, once again, sitting on the couch in their den watching her afternoon soap opera.

Mrs. Bigby looked up from the T.V. and smiled at her son.

"Where on earth are you going with that guitar strapped to your back?" She asked, laughing slightly.

"Don't ask Mom. But, I'll be back for dinner."

"I shouldn't have even bothered." She mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" He asked her a small smile playing at his lips.

"Nothing honey. Have fun. Where ever it is you're going." She said as he began opening the front door.

"Bye Mom." He said to her, just before closing the door behind him.

Ned made his way across the yard and walked up onto the Mosley's driveway. It was now or never. He took a deep breath before, walking up onto the stoop and ringing the door bell. There was silence as he waited for someone to answer.

Finally the door creaked open.

"Why hello, Ned, sweetie." Mrs. Mosley said cheerfully.

Ned grinned at her warm welcoming. She was almost like a second mother to him.

"Is Jennifer home?" He asked politely.

"You just missed her; she went out to run a few errands for me."

"Oh," Ned said sighing a little.

"You're welcome to stay here until she gets back." Mrs. Mosley offered.

"Uhh, sure. That'd be great. Thanks." He told her stepping into their foyer.

"She really shouldn't be gone long at all. You can head up to her room and wait if you'd like. When she gets home I'll let her know that you're up there."

"Thanks again, Mrs. Mosley." Ned told her sincerely.

"You're like a son to me dear. No need to thank me." She said as she walked off into the kitchen.

_Well. That ended that._Ned thought to himself. As he made his way up the staircase and into Moze's room. It was the first door on the right. He hadn't been in here for a while, but he still had that same feeling when ever he was in it. There was no other way to describe her room, it was just, well, Moze. It wasn't overly feminine, but yet it was still obvious that he was in a girl's room. The walls were painted red, her favorite color.

She had two desks, one for her laptop and keyboard, and another with a hutch attached for all of her books. Her bed had a head and foot board and faced the same picture window that Ned had in his room.

He felt himself yawning as he set his guitar down next to her nightstand, and plopped down onto her bed. Yet again he hadn't had the best sleep last night and before he knew it he could feel his eyes beginning to droop. The last thing he could remember was closing his eyes for just a minute before falling into a deep slumber.

--

"Ned, wake up. Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" Moze said, throwing one of her down pillows from off the floor at him.

Ned bolted up from her bed with a start. Had he really fallen asleep while she was gone?

How embarrassing. He really hopped he didn't have any drool on his face.

Moze just stared at him. "I would ask why you're here sleeping in my bed, but I figured you'd give me an explanation anyways."

Ned smirked, as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep I just thought I'd lie down while I waited for you to get back. Your mom told me to wait for you up here." Ned explained.

"Good ol' mom." Moze said smiling.

"So since you're here now, I mine as well get down to business."

"Seriously, what now?" She asked irritated.

Ned gestured to his guitar and Moze frowned.

"Don't tell me you want to play me another song that you wrote for Suzie. Because, Ned I do not want to hear it." She said sighing. As she remembered the painful memory a couple of months ago when she had thought the song was about her.

"It's not for Suzie Moze, It's for someone else." Ned told her.

"Someone else? Are you serious? Who now?" She questioned her voice rising after every question.

"You." Ned said simply.

"Me?" Moze repeated. She had been caught completely off guard.

"Yes you. Who else?" He exclaimed.

"Actually, don't answer that." Ned said smiling as he pulled his guitar from its case.

This was all going a hell of a lot better, so far, then he had thought it would.

Moze just watched as he pulled out his pick and began strumming.

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after_

Ned smiled. He was really doing this. Her reaction was priceless. Everything that had gone on between them since his party he had written into a song.

_[Chorus:]__  
Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

Her smile was incredible as she watched him play. It lit up the whole room. He never felt better in his entire life.

_She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her_

He could see she was holding back a laugh as he sang this verse. The secret about Loomer flooding back to her memory.

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

The smile that she had been sporting earlier, turned into a frown as she thought about the night at the beach when she had gotten drunk.

_And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head  
_

The smile came back as she remembered how persistent Ned had been that day. He just wouldn't give up.

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined_

When she heard this verse Ned could tell she was torn. Just by the look on her face he could tell that she felt bad for tricking him. That's what made him love her so much. She always cared for him even when she acted like she didn't.  
_  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

As he finished up the last verse, he saw tears in her eyes. He wasn't quite sure if they were happy tears or sad ones. He set down his guitar and watched as she got up from the chair she was sitting in and ran towards him. Enveloping him in a huge hug.

"I can not believe, you wrote that for me!" Moze sobbed. "No one has ever written me a song before. Especially one that heart felt." She told him.

"I know I've told you before, and I know you don't want to be in a relationship with me, but I really do love you Moze." He said wiping at a stray tear that was running down her cheek.

Moze looked up into his eyes, and Ned could tell she was going to say something serious.

"I know I've said a lot of hurtful things to you lately, but the truth is you only truly hurt the ones that you love." She said grinning.

"So… what does that mean?" Ned asked stupidly.

"It means kiss me you idiot." She said in response.

"I was hoping you would say that!" Ned said gleefully dipping her back and planting an anticipated kiss on her lips.

He could feel her smile against his mouth as she deepened the kiss, her arms snaking around his waist, his hands in her hair. It was the perfect movie kiss. But, unlike in the movies, they weren't acting. They were truly in love.

When they came up for air, Moze spoke first.

"I just have one thing to say." She said smiling.

"Sure thing," Ned said back, smiling as well.

"Break my heart and I'll break yours." She said coyly. "And if I ever catch you making out with Suzie Crabgrass again. We're done."

"Done deal." Ned said. "And if I ever catch you kissing that friend of your cousin's again. We're done."

"Deal," She said, sealing their new found, and long awaited, relationship with another kiss.

**She's just the girl I'm lookin' for,  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for**

**A:N**Squee!! I'm finally finished! It seems like I've been working on this story for forever, and now it's actually done. I hope you all enjoyed it! As for me, I think I'm done with chapter stories for a while. With finals coming up and musical tryouts, things are just too difficult to be worrying about updating. Don't worry I'll be posting more drabbles soon. Songfic drabbles. :D Oh and one last thing, a huge thank you to all that have reviewed this story y'all rock!!!

Much Love,

Countrygurl212


End file.
